In high end printing or publishing systems, spectrophotometers are used to characterize the quality of the color output of the system, and to provide a mechanism to adjust the color output characteristics of the system. In many such systems the spectrophotometer is an off-line device, in which a print from the system is carried to the spectrophotometer for measurement. For ease of use and integration, it is often desired to have the spectrophotometer inline to the print path, so that sheets or media are scanned automatically, with little or no user interaction. Current prior art inline spectrophotometers (ILS) are relatively expensive and require extensive calibration techniques.
It would be desirable to provide a compact, low cost, spectrophotometer for in-line color output and/or thickness measurements.